Memories of a Red Ranger
by hsm753
Summary: I lost a lot of things in my life, but I still have my destiny. This is my story of the rises and falls, pains and triumphs, and broken to reborn story that is the days of a Red Ranger. Cole.
1. Pre-Lionheart

***No Copyright Intended. I do not own Power Rangers** **or its characters. All rights go to Saban.**

Memories of a Red Ranger

**Pre-"Lionheart"**

It's my life, so they say. But why must life be so difficult? All I wanted was a life of ease. A life of pleasure and not of pain. This pain I feel now is the worst pain. This pain almost lets me scream at the top of my lungs. Throw my fists onto the cold ground and pound at it until I break not just the Earth, but my hands as well. I am sore from all of this pain. I wanted this pain to subside, but he looks at me with those dark and heartless eyes, trying to smile, but knows he's weak to do that.

I break from the pain on instant. I feel the horrible cold as it rips through my being, its chill so tough I could see my breath through it. I feel nothing more than my legs, their movements quick and almost as though I was running.

I am running. The red sparks coming off the trees could tell you that.

Feeling the sparks on my skin, I couldn't complain. How many times had I done this? Felt this? Maybe only once, but that doesn't seem like a bad number. I have no regrets to turn around from my movements, and I see him charging towards me. He sees me, and I see him.

He's come to hunt me.

I've come to hurt him.

I only am hunted when I'm alone. I have no one now. I give a mighty yell and charge towards him, his eyes suddenly big from all the power. I see his movements slow, and his weapon raised. He looks into it, but I keep charging. After all, he's the hunter, I'm the hunted.


	2. Lionheart I

"Lionheart"

The fire engulfs my eyes, but I can't sleep tonight. I am holding the two items that have given me a choice in this life. I look towards them, my fingers embracing them, and see the reflections of me within them.

The reflection of me isn't a pretty sight. I have no emotion towards myself at all, not my face or my hair, but my whole being. I was chosen this item, and now it stares back at me, my reflection is staring towards it. As red as the fire, this thing is red, and gives me a chance to give it a name.

I can't think of anything. My mind is not in the place I wish for it to be.

"Tell me," I ask, the man before me in crisp red robes. I see red a lot lately. "What is this thing I hold?"

He smiles bright at me. "Two things you hold. One is a picture,"

He points to it. Not the item I had wanted to call upon.

"And the other is a crystal. You belong to them as they belong to you."

I look at him, and he nods in respect before finally walking towards his tent. I'm left here staring at my reflection, the one of the crystal, and my second reflection, the one called picture.

In my picture's reflection, I see nothing of my face and being, but that of three beings. Nothing is the same, however. Which one is me? I haven't been that good at age.

Then, without even thinking, it hits me.

I'm the little one in the picture. I'm in the arms of another. Another what? Another tribe? No, only two are with me.

Another person? Yes, I am with people.

Another...it hit me.

Family.


	3. Lionheart II

**"Lionheart" II**

I have nothing to say. I only have sorrow. I feel this feeling of sorrow upon me as I look back at them. Looking back at those people give me nothing but sorrow. They've helped me, and It seems as if I have betrayed them. I haven't, but why does it feel that way? I miss them now. I demand I don't leave this place.

This is my home. Why do I have to leave?

The reason is already with me. I look the bottom of the boat, and there it is. The reason is them. My real family. I have to find them. No, I don't. Yes, I do. I want to.

I have to. As I look out over the distance, a new fresh air hits my face, pulling my hair back. I feel humbled, but willing.

* * *

I have seen many things in my life, but green is the most useful color to me than anything. I think it has become my strong sense of ease. Seeing the color green gives me hope. Freedom, if you could say so yourself.

But here, I don't see green. I don't see it at all. Murky colors of grey and bright lights of any color except green. These colors are a little unfamiliar, but I have no other choice but to continue into the deep heart of this place. I need to find green. I want to have freedom.

I walk among these odd-shaped trails and they give me a bad feeling. If I fell onto these things, I could have no choice but to feel pain. It's as if weapons with sharp edges are under my feet, giving me no protection. I need protection. I need it now.

I look down towards my hand, the picture is still there. Why? I don't know. Only to find these people in this picture. I look around me, people all around. Walking. Talking. Laughing.

How could they like it here?

I don't like it here. Not one day into this unfamiliar place and I don't like it. I hate it. More than anything. I hate myself, too. I can't find green anywhere. Why can't I claim the tribe as my family? I want them to understand me, but they don't want me to stay with them. I knew it would be my last night thinking about them, but I can't let them go that easy. Not tonight, not ever.

I bumped into someone. They looked at me. That look gave me chills on my skin. They shook their head and walked away as I took a step forward. They soon ran when I tried to take more steps towards him. I stop, puzzled. I don't understand why they hate me. Why does everyone hate me?

But something before me doesn't hate me. Green. It's suddenly before my eyes. All of that running gave me hope, now the freedom is all mine.

* * *

I have had the most crazy night of my life. First, it was those people who dared to run from me. Then, why did those people hate me? Why? Well, then there was that animal. He sure was a nice animal. He had a beautiful golden coat. It's eyes were full of love and his way of speaking was beyond me. His voice was melancholy, like he has no friends in this mystery place. Sure he'd have to have some members of his kind around. He talks to me so sad I feel sad. He and I must have a thing or two in common.

The third thing, I had to get him back from those people. Who were they to take him? He's just a creature looking for a home, and they take him? It's not right. I gave those people a good scare, but how do I get out of this part of the mystery place?

I look around me, all of those animals I saved gone off in different directions, their talks and laughs made me happy. I had a great time saving them, knowing they'll be safe. I now come across this huge building with multiple layers. Maybe I'm seeing things, but there seems to be no green. Not anymore. I feel hopeless now. Where did the green disappear to? I know it couldn't have disappeared but I'm too tired to think about comfort at this point. I see something down below those layers and it seems to be a bed. A bed with curling figures on the ends. I must be tired, for knowing I find those things uncomfortable, I can't help myself. I lay down upon it hoping for a sleepily night.

I look out into the open, and I see this mystery place. A place full of people. Their not happy. They're screaming. Crying. Running. I run towards them, maybe just to see if they're okay. I have a urge to check on those who are hurt. I wonder if this woman in front of me is okay, but she turns her head back behind her and runs. She flies past me, and I look up with my eyes to see something in the distance.

_Cole..._

It's saying my name. This thing. This...creature?

_Cole..._

How does it know me?

_Cole..._

I see a light shine through my vision, and I see the face of a girl. Her brown eyes are fixed upon me. Her smile is wide. Her hair is short. Why is she here?

I bolt up from her stare...and three more are here with her. I look around and see them, knowing I'm no longer in a dream.


	4. Pre-Darkness Awakening

Pre-"Darkness Awakening"

I saw them, yet they looked like they couldn't see me. I noticed them, their looks and their ways, but they couldn't tell that I was there with them. On this floating island. I noticed something strange as the one who recruited me to these people kept looking down on me as if she wanted them to notice me. They didn't.

They couldn't.

I was invisible to them. That's how I clearly wanted to be. I didn't want to be here anymore, just feeling their stares and constant movements. Their steps towards me and yet they didn't see me. I could have been someone they could walk through. Like I was a ghost. Dead to them. Someone I couldn't trust.

That someone could have been me. It was me. I was blind to see myself hate these people, but I wanted to. I wanted to be here, but then I didn't want to stay. I wanted to find myself out there in the world, but the world I grew up in was so close to me as it was before.

I could hear the stares, feel the ways, the hopes, the nightmares. I could feel their hearts, and I could trust them.

Yet I couldn't trust myself.


	5. Darkness Awakening

"Darkness Awakening"

I saw myself in the pool of water, and I could here the call of the wild in my heart. I could sense all the hopes and feelings I had about myself, and yet I had to share those feelings with my heart, no one else. Just me. I looked and saw the being in the pool, that being of hate and anger. Hate for reasons I had never felt or experienced. Anger's a different story. I was angry now.

For what?

My mind was playing tricks on me.

I felt angry within myself. My heart was turning into a cold feeling. I could feel it in my chest. My heart felt like I was betraying myself. My whole purpose for living. For breathing. For moving at the most.

I could hear the voices of the animals, and yet they had no way of helping me. No light could ever bring myself back to reality. I wanted to be angry. But something else, my heart perhaps, wanted me to be evil. Be one of them. Be something I'm not.

"Rangers..."

This voice came out of nowhere, and I felt my body shake and quiver. The sweet voice made my heart warm again, and brought me back to my reality. Even when I was mad I had to be happy. I was happy on the outside, but my heart was sad and cold on the inside. Betraying me again. I was angry and I still looked happy.

"You must stop this Org."

The sweet voice helped my heart for a few seconds, but I wanted it to last forever. I wanted my heart to stay warm. I wanted to be happy and feel happy all at once.

How could I let that happen? How?

I saw them standing over me. They looked at the pool of water as I had been. They felt cold in their stances behind me. I was trying to feel myself in the stances, and I could tell they didn't want me here. I knew I didn't belong to anyone.

My heart told me that.

I saw them leave, the ones who hated me. I stayed there, wanting nothing to do but protest to myself. Protest that I was in the saddest state but still happy. What was I to say such things? I wanted to let myself get hurt, get happy. All of these emotions were too much to bear. I looked forward, and I saw my reflection from the stiff golden statues my eyes had focused on. My reflection stared back at me and almost let me cry out in anger. Rage.

Why did they hate me so?

What did I do?

I wanted to hurt myself with my burdens, but my heart turned warm on its own this time. I got up and followed them, knowing my plan was set into action to stop them from hurting anyone else.

* * *

'Them' is what I called the others, but they haven't hurt me as much as the monsters have in the past week or so. I've had so much time to think since I couldn't get through to the others about my plan, and I figured I had been too stubborn on myself trying to hurt my heart of all the burdens holding me back. I have been held back for too long. I just want to feel sorrow and pity, but no time for that now.

Screams have entered the whole city, and now it's time for the action we are bound to find when we find the Org of the day. We race off into the sunlight, the girl with me, Alyssa, being the best she can be in times of my struggles. I never told her how much I needed her help, but this is one of those times to keep silent. I just want to help my heart get warm again. It's cold just thinking of the horror that these Orgs have caused, and I doubt they could be continuing like this.

* * *

"You don't have a heart..."

Those words haunt me. I've fooled myself and my pride. I hate myself now. My abilities always seemed to work fine, but this I could have never imagined.

This thing...this Org...doesn't have what a living thing should have. It's not possible. It just can't be.

"And you don't have a brain!"

His words hurt me, and my sorrow and pain finally comes out of me, my voice breaking. Louder than what I wanted to sound as a whisper: "Why are you doing this?"

He explains himself, this Org, and now I feel my pain and sorrow seeping into my bones and flesh. My heart the worse. I feel my heart getting heavier. Getting weaker. My breath is shaken and my voice cracks as I shake my head at this thing, this monster, this Org that I should have called my enemy instead of my animal friend.

I now know the harsh reality as it sinks in. The truth is that I am just lonely in the world, and I've kept myself away from others that I barely notice the real feelings and stares I get from anyone. I've been lost in my own little world, trying to find my true place, yet it slips through my fingers each time I almost have it in my grasp.

I can't allow myself to see the others I'm fighting with as a threat. They are supposed to be my comrades, my friends, yet I haven't had a real friend that couldn't speak animal. I have no interest anymore trying to help my ego. I just stand here, seeing the Org charging at me at high speeds.

I feel a push. My harsh reality sinks in.

I feel the most pain I've felt in a long time, both inside and out. Inside, I'm broken and helpless to realize what I've become. Outside, I'm just aching and sore from all the things I tried to do:

Help my friend. She needed me...and I didn't guard her. I just held her, limpless in my hands.

Attack the Org. I was helpless to do so when the Org laughed at me as a failure.

Be strong. Can I do that?

I feel my heart turn warm when I see them running towards me. Taylor instructs Max to help Alyssa, but Danny stays and tries to pick me up. I shove him off, not feeling up to what I was before. They come to me, slowly, but Taylor says to me, "Now you know what we're up against."

That hits me in the heart. I feel myself getting stronger, yet my true feelings hurt so bad I just want to yell and scream. I feel my heart turn warm when I tell myself, "I didn't know that something without a heart...could...exist."

I was troubled with myself I barely even knew Taylor had touched me. She asked me, "What are you going to do?" But not before calling me the one thing I thought I wasn't: Leader.

I take a minute to gather myself, and see now that the ones I thought who couldn't notice me was here and now taking my spirit to new heights. I wanted to be happy, and my mind stuttered to think I could be happy at times like this.

I love the feeling of my heart at this moment. It's warm. Warmer than usual. And my blood is boiling red and I know now what I must do. I feel welcomed now. Noticed. I'm no ghost, I'm a leader.

"This is the only way."

I get up and yell...the last yell I would ever hear of my anger and sadness.


	6. Pre-Click Click Zoom

**Pre-"Click, Click, Zoom"**

I feel better than what had been. I feel the feeling of relief and happiness. I feel the feelings of love and understanding. My wet hair still lingers on my skin, but I don't care. The cold wind whips at my ears, but I don't need it to cleanse me. I just needed help is all. My friends had helped me through the serious battles, but nothing could compare to the serious ways I had been treated to. I felt my entire body get sore after some time, but it was a scary experience.

Yet now, standing among the masses, I see myself as just a person as my friends are.

They laugh at me, I laugh at them.

They talk to me, I talk to them.

They see me, I see them.

They help me, I just take it for granted.

But we're not all alike. That's one thing that separates us.

I show off to them. I like to get their attention, but they seem too horrified of what I had just done to show their true emotions. Only Max and Alyssa can. Taylor just can't seem to get over anything I do. Danny is there with his expressions, his mind trying to figure out what I've done, I guess.

I seal the bandana tight around my head, feeling my head ach a little, but in all fun and games, I just enjoy myself. I was cleansed of anger and guilt. Sadness and hate. Now I feel happy and anxious as though I needed a good lesson to teach me those things.


	7. Click Click Zoom I

"Click Click Zoom"

Rules. I'm not one to follow them. I've never had to follow such things. Why must I do so now? It would only seem right, I guess. After all, I am in this new place. I have a new outlook towards things now, but that doesn't seem fair to my heart at this point. My heart has remained wild these many years, giving me a wild spirit as well. Eventually, I know my heart will die out one day.

I look at this thing before me. I'm holding it in my hands. It is full of these mysterious lines of words, that I can tell. What do they say? I have no idea. My mind can only make out one word. Rule. The front of this thing certainly says that word. I have learned something new. Maybe this thing is full of rules. I look at the lines of words, but nothing I can understand. I don't know how to understand this.

"Has anyone seen the rule book?" Taylor calls in the distance.

Maybe I've learned something else. Rules were made by Taylor. That I do seem possible, but I don't like these things called rules. I look up at her as she talks to me. I'm "studying up", she says. I jump down from the tree and tell her, "Too many rules."

I walk past her, and I can feel cold stares in my direction.


	8. Click Click Zoom II

I feel mesmerized by the story. Princess Shayla has given me the chance to become something I'm not: Leader.

I can't be a leader. I just can't be. I haven't been here for long and I somehow have abilities of that of a leader. I wonder why she has chosen me? Why not Taylor? She is strong, wise, and she seems okay under pressure.

But not with me. Taylor hates me. That I already know.

"As the lion is king of the jungle...so is his chosen Ranger."

Princess Shayla walks towards me, and takes my hand. She's calling me a Ranger. That I know I am.

"The leader of the team."

That I'm not. How can I be a leader? I think upon it, and, I guess, I have done something right. I nod my head, knowing my place, but confusion lures upon me.


	9. Click Click Zoom III

Confusion is a dangerous word. Hate is strong. Sorrow is strong. Regret is stronger.

I watch the cold, invisible body of Taylor. She is crouched beside the Sacred Water, and I already know now that she feels the same way I do. I feel sorrow. She feels hate and sorrow. I shake my head, realizing I've made a mistake. I mistrusted her, but, now standing here, I've mistrusted me too.

I'm sorry.

I keep saying that in my head, but I don't feel it in my heart. My heart is beating fast. Regret is swallowing me whole. Hate is burning on my insides.

I walk towards her, and quickly crouch down beside her. She flinched back from me. I deserve it.

"Taylor...I'll get your body back."

That thing. It stands before me. I look out into the open, behind him nothing but wooden crates and pillars of steel. Before me is the Org, but I already can see that. But something else is there, hanging from the ceiling, its frame as cold and dead as my heart is now. I look up at the chain, its frame staring back at me, waiting for one hint of life. The Org chuckles, gripping his weapon in hand, waiting to turn me invisible. Just like Taylor. I feel a sudden hint of life coming off my heart, but I can't seem to think where it came from. Maybe its from the corner of my eye, where my friends have followed me, fighting off the soldiers that the two Duke Orgs, whom we've met before, sent out. Or, possibly, its from all the taunts this Org is throwing at me. I ignore them, and look back at the chain. My eyes fill with anger, something I've tried to hide, and, as the Org is about to snap his weapon, I charge forward with the intent of risking my life.


	10. Pre-Never Give Up

No regrets led me here. This place I feel. I feel the wind whip straight into my soul, and it goes through me towards the trees and lakes. I look out into the open air, and, as far as I can see, this place still lures me to mystery. Maybe I am home. Somewhere else I had once considered home, but no more. Home is where I stand, looking out in the open. I smile, the feeling warming my heart to cause my heart to beat faster. I sense a wicked smell of pine trees and flowers in full bloom. I feel like walking, yet I already seem to be standing in place. I'm walking all right. I'm walking on air. I see the beautiful place in front of me and I keep walking to it. Yes, I want to be here. Floating on air. This place I would never leave, it's my home.

Red Lion peaks his head in the distance towards me, roaring softly at what may seem like a small ant to him. He's not an average lion, but he's my friend. I want to talk to him, attempting to open my mouth. I close it when I see the rain clouds coming towards us both. It darkens the sky, and my feet feel staggered under the air. I look up at the sky, the clouds are murky grey and dark. I hate them.

I see Red Lion bring his nose to the ground, the small shapes of water pouring onto his huge figure. I start to feel the tiny drops on my skin, tingling it. I look where the drops have landed, cold dots on my skin has formed. I feel a chill in the air, no longer smelling the sweet pine, the flowers dropping towards the ground. The drops are now coming in patches. Harder. I try to walk away, but I don't want to. Where I stand at this point is a mystery. Such a mystery is to how Alyssa is standing next to me with her jacket over both our heads.

"Come on, Cole," I hear her say. "Don't stand out here."

I ignore her. The remains of the drops on my skin twirl down to my hands and clothes, dropping onto the ground. I'm no longer floating.

"Cole," Alyssa whines. "You'll get the flu if you stay out here."

Again, I ignore her. I feel nothing now. Oh, I understand everything about rain. I've seen and felt rain. I can't get sick. It's not possible for me.

I feel a tug on my jacket just as I turn my head, braids of my hair sticking to my eyes. I wipe them away, ready to meet Alyssa's concerned face. Her honey-combed eyes staring at me.

"Let's go." I say.

She nods, and begins to lead the way for both of us, water splashing onto my jeans. I don't look back as Red Lion's roar rumbles towards the sky.


	11. Ancient Awakening

Max grunts as he tries to undo the vines in his hand. Rather, he's trying to untangle them. I watch him from a distance, able to help Danny with his flower troubles. I'm not an expert at surveying flowers, but I know when their about to die out or become full bloom.

Danny give me a thumbs up while holding a piece of wire in his mouth. I pat him on the shoulder and quickly descend down the dusty stairs to Max. His eyes are fixed on the tangles, and I am three steps towards him when he looks at me and shoves the vines into my hands. I smile a little. It's like he can read my mind. He smiles back, but his smile is almost a smirk. It's strange.

I start picking at the vines just as soon as the doors in the back of the place start rumbling, opening to show Alyssa on the other side. She walks into the place, her head turning this way and that, unable to make eye contact with anyone. I'm distracted only a few seconds until Max evidently pushes the tangled vines back towards him so we both could work on them.

Taylor and Alyssa's voices are murmurs to me. Then, Alyssa speaks:

"Has anyone seen Princess Shayla?"

I look at her, thinking. No. I shake my head. I haven't seen Princess Shayla since last night.

Then, the water in the pond erupts, sending Princess Shayla into view, sparks of water disappearing into the sky. She and Alyssa talk, but Alyssa's words are jumbled together I can't make out anything except "Belt Buckles" and "Come check it out".

It's not easy for me to give up on a job, but hearing the conversation has me intrigued. I haven't been out of the Animarium since the two weeks before the last Org fight. I look at Max and push the vines into his chest a little, nodding my head as I leave him to the work. I see, from the corner of my vision, he's not too happy with my decision.

"Maybe I should come along." I say, descending towards the three women in front of me.

Alyssa nods, looking at Princess Shayla, who gives a nod of approval in my direction. As they turn towards the exit, I proceed to follow. I catch Taylor giving a little smirk towards me. Maybe I'm easy to read.

**Stay Tuned. More will be on the way soon.**


End file.
